


Did You Know

by anr



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know

**Author's Note:**

> _Truth Or Consequences_ (7x01)

Ziva sits across from him, next to Gibbs, eyes closed and body limp in her harness, oblivious to the turbulence and rushing air.

She's not asleep. He knows.

"In the movies --" he starts.

McGee stirs beside him. "Movie's over, Tony."

"Monkey still has to steal back the coin, McDesert. It's not over until the lights come up."

"Tony --"

Pressure behind his eyes; he swallows uneasily. "Can't help it, Tim. Need to talk."

"Academy award winners for the last fifty years," Gibbs says, stretching out his legs. "Go."

Relief makes him nod quickly. "You want them chronological or alphabetical, Boss?"

Gibbs crosses his arms. "How 'bout _quietly_."

He can do that.

  


* * *

  


Somewhere over the Atlantic, his vision begins to clear, his recitation tapering off.

Closing his eyes, he thinks about that moment before her hood was removed, that split-second of whatthefuck as he'd tried to work out what Saleem was up to, and whether he'd missed something. Someone.

"Dropped the ball, Boss," he says, opening his eyes.

Gibbs gives him a look. "Remind me to slap you when we land."

"Yes, Boss."

  


* * *

  


While McGee gets the car, Gibbs checks in with Vance, leaving him to wait with Ziva by the exit.

"So," he says, "glad to be back?"

She turns to face him, her movements just cautious enough to remind him of her injuries (fractured ribs, fingers, ankle; curving scars across her back, fresh and raw -- he read her chart on the carrier. twice).

"What you said. Before."

He nods. "Yeah."

She looks through him. Looks and doesn't say, _I forgive you_. He notices.

Clenching his hands, he thinks about _The Big Sleep_. "Yeah," he repeats. His teeth hurt.

Gibbs approaches. Turning, she faces forward again.

  


* * *

  


If he were to lean a little to the right, lean back, look up, he tells himself he'd see her reflection staring at him in the rear-vision mirror.

Looking out the window, he considers the number of blows to the head he's received recently.

  


* * *

  


In the office, the elevator, at his desk. He tries to remember what the hell he was thinking when he wasn't thinking this last month. These last months.

For a moment, a heartbeat, a breath, she watches him watch her.

He remembers everything.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/370608.html>


End file.
